


Dinner Plans

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' Hinata pulls on Kageyama’s tie, using it to yank him down so he can get his mouth against the much taller man's.</p><p>"We're not doing dinner," Hinata informs him. </p><p>"Okay, then what the fuck <i>are</i> we doing, Shouyou, because I had to buy a new belt for this," Kageyama demands.</p><p>"Me," Hinata says. He plants a hand on Kageyama's chest and shoves him back against the wall. "You are gonna do me." '</p><p>--</p><p>Hinata is maybe, slightly, easily distracted. In his defense: <i>that ass</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For reallyporning's 30 Day Challenge, #9: [Against the wall](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/143507051839/9-against-the-wall-they-went-on-a-date) (nsfw) 
> 
> Um, there was an anon who egged on the still forming, but [really great idea](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/143638273759/what-if-they-fucked-before-they-even-went-on-the) that they ended up going at it before they even made it out the door and... we were fans of this... so, thank you to all involved... : D

"Kageyama?" Hinata calls out from the living room. "Are you still alive in there?"

Kageyama went into the bathroom seventeen minutes ago, and it's been radio silence since then. They're supposed to be meeting a group of Hinata's coworkers for dinner, and though Hinata doesn't mind being a bit late, he is looking forward to food.

He tries again. "Is this a search-and-rescue type situation?"

"Can you hang on, like, _one minute?"_ Kageyama finally shouts back, irritated. That's not very fair, Hinata thinks.

"Well, then I'll have been hanging on for eighteen minutes, actually," he says. "That's nearly twenty minutes."

"Wow, you're _so good_ at math," Kageyama says, and Hinata hears the click of the bathroom door unlocking.

 _"Finally,"_ Hinata exhales. "Let's _go_ already—"

Kageyama emerges from the bathroom and he falls silent.

"Calm down," the other man says, glaring. "The place is like ten minutes away, we have plenty of time."

Plenty of time, plenty of time, _plenty of time,_ Hinata's mind echoes. He wonders if that is true. He isn't sure it will be, if he gets his way right now, which historically he _always does_ where Kageyama is concerned.

Kageyama, who is right now rolling up the cuffs of his sleek grey dress shirt over his toned forearms, and smoothing down his black tie with his long fingers. Kageyama, who is suddenly wearing jeans that are very much not Kageyama Jeans—they're dark wash denim, slim fit and snug on him, held up by a broad belt. These things are Problems, as far as Hinata is concerned.

Hinata's eyes travel up his long legs, narrow waist, the form-fitting shirt buttoned over his hard abdomen and chest, and settle on the (very attractive) head above his broad shoulders, where he finally catches sight of what is likely the reason Kageyama needed eighteen minutes in the bathroom. And now Hinata sees why. He _understands._

His boyfriend's hair is… different. It's _brushed_ for one, not that Kageyama ever really needs to do that with the way his perpetually soft, shiny black hair is always one step away from being straight out of a L'Oreal commercial, minus the complete lack of styling. However, tonight, it is brushed, it is _styled,_ swept back away from his forehead—Hinata never gets to see his forehead, and he's thinking currently that there should be some rules against that, because Kageyama has the cutest forehead in existence, even if Hinata always tells him he's going to get wrinkles prematurely from frowning, constantly, all the time.

He is, predictably, frowning right now, staring at Hinata with his mouth downturned and eyebrows knit.

"Alright, well," he says, when Hinata doesn't make a move. "Let's go." He walks straight past Hinata as he heads for the door of their apartment, stopping to put on his shoes and—and he bends over, and those jeans, those _jeans_ hug the curve of his ass like some kind of ass-hugging machine, and Kageyama has a great ass in most situations, but in those pants the magnitude of just how great an ass he actually has hits Hinata like a slap to the dick, and he's moving without thinking, reaching out to grab Kageyama's arm and pull him around.

"Nope," Hinata says.

 _"Nope?"_ repeats Kageyama, bewildered.

His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before Hinata pulls on his tie, using it to yank him down so he can get his mouth against the much taller man's. Kageyama lets out a muffled noise, reflexively kissing back, his lips warm against Hinata's. Then he shoves his hand in between their mouths, palm against Hinata's lips, to push him away. Hinata protests with a whine.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama asks him. "We're going to be late, and you were the one getting on my case—"

"We're not doing dinner," Hinata informs him.

"Okay, then what the fuck _are_ we doing, Shouyou, because I had to buy a new belt for this," Kageyama demands, and he literally grabs his belt buckle with one hand and shakes it at Hinata, accidentally looking like he's shaking his cock in Hinata's direction. Only Kageyama, Hinata swears. Only Kageyama could accidentally jiggle his junk at someone without realizing it. Hinata is glad this vision of sex and awkwardness is his.

"Me," Hinata says. He plants a hand on Kageyama's chest and shoves him back against the wall. "You are gonna do me."

The bewildered look is back, even as Hinata steps closer, closer, lifting up on his toes to fit his hips against Kageyama's and press him slowly back into the wall behind him.

"Youuu—" Kageyama starts to say, eyes narrowing in dawning comprehension, before he breaks off as Hinata gets his fingers through the belt loops of those jeans to tug him forward, grinding against him, _explicitly_ getting his point across.

"Meee," Hinata breathes in agreement, smirking, and that's all it takes.

Kageyama grips his elbows to pull him in closer, leaning down to kiss him without reservation, and Hinata sighs in contentment, maybe a bit too self-satisfied for having just ruined their dinner plans—but it doesn't really _feel_ like he's ruined much of anything, as Kageyama tilts his head so their lips fit together a bit better, one hand coming up to rest on the back of Hinata's neck like a comforting anchor.

"I thought you were excited to meet your friends," he says quietly, still a little confused. Somehow. Somehow he doesn't understand what brought this on.

"I was," Hinata says, honestly. "Until you stepped out of the bathroom."

Kageyama gets all frowny again, head shaking back and forth. It makes his hair do a little flutter, and so, too, does Hinata's heart. "I don't… did I take too long? Is it what I'm wearing? I thought I should try to look nice since—"

Hinata kisses him again, a slow kiss, a thank you kiss. So that's where all the fanciness is coming from. Kageyama wanted to make a good impression. It makes Hinata feel like his heart is being squished, in a good way.

"You did take forever," Hinata teases. "But it was so worth waiting for."

"What was?" Kageyama asks. "Missing dinner?"

Hinata groans, tugging on his tie again. "No, stupid." He wraps the tie around his hand slowly, reeling Kageyama in like he's some kind of really sexy fish. Not a great comparison, he'll have to work on that. "You. _You_ were worth waiting for."

Oh, he's so smooth. Kageyama's lips quiver into an expression that looks like abject terror, but that Hinata has come to recognize is a strange mix of embarrassment and fondness. His cheeks and ears go red and Hinata grins, kissing him again and again, as many times as he can while the other man is stunned into silence.

"You didn't really wanna go or anything, right?" Hinata double checks. Kageyama shrugs, seeming a bit dazed. His eyes are glued to Hinata's mouth, so he's thinking the answer is no.

"Only if you did," he says. "I'm fine with—with this."

"Oh, you're fine, Kageyama?" Hinata murmurs. He shifts his hips and finds that Kageyama's confusion has left him completely, he seems to be very much on board with the new agenda. Kageyama grips his shoulders, a small groan escaping him when their mutual hard ons rub together. Hinata feels heat creeping up the back of his neck, thinking about the slim jeans, how tight they must be feeling on him right now.

He gets his hands in between them and slowly undoes the buckle of the belt, unzipping Kageyama out of the pants. The bulge in his boxers is apparent, makes Hinata's stomach swoop in anticipation, and he lays his hand flat against it, pressing down with his palm. Kageyama exhales, turning his head to the side, and pushes up against his hand.

"Don't tease," he says, and Hinata can't, not when he says it so directly, instead of taking it while grumbling his dissatisfaction or issuing challenges to escalate things.

He slips the front of Kageyama's boxers down, wrapping his hand fully around his cock, starting slow—but not teasing. He grips hard, his strokes are firm, he works him over from the base of his cock all the way up, squeezing at the tip and rolling his wrist. Kageyama leans his head back against the wall and groans.

"Did you know?" Hinata asks, leaning into him. He slides his free hand under the grey shirt, pulling it loose from where Kageyama had tucked it into his pants. With his hand against firm abs and warm skin, he can tell when Kageyama's breath hitches. Hinata feels for it as he says, "Did you know how much I'd want you in me, seeing you like this?"

Kageyama's stomach jumps under Hinata's fingers, his cock twitches in his hand, he rolls his head so they can look at each other, his blue eyes dark under lowered lashes. The hands on Hinata's shoulders slide down over his back, and Kageyama's grip is firm, even though his breathing comes fast when he pulls Hinata against him and ducks his head to say, "No. I was too busy thinking about taking you to bed when we got back."

Hinata abandons the hand job, pushing up into him with a gasp, spreading his legs a little wider so Kageyama can slot one of his thighs between them for him to rock against. "I don't think we're gonna make it to the bed."

"One of us is," Kageyama notes, as he undoes the button on Hinata's slacks. He doesn't waste any time in pushing them down, and the pants pool around Hinata's ankles so he can step out of the legs, kicking them off to the side. "Go get me the lube, Shouyou." He spins Hinata around, and delivers a stinging smack to his bare backside. Hinata jerks straight upright, letting out a cry that can only be classified as indecent, at best.

He hears Kageyama call out an "I'm counting on you," as he bolts for the bedroom. He's the worst, Hinata thinks, as he nearly slips on the floor in his socks as he hurries to snatch the lube out of the bedside table drawer. Kageyama is totally the worst. He slides back out into the living room, and just stands there for a second, temporarily having trouble moving at the sight of Kageyama leaning against the wall, eyes closed, lazily pumping his cock with one hand.

"Stop staring," Kageyama says, without even opening his eyes, and Hinata splutters.

"I'm not staring," he says.

"Then why aren't you already back over here?"

"Because, Kageyama," Hinata says, stomping his way across the room, lube in hand. He stops in front of Kageyama, hand on his bare hip. "Some people are patient, they don't just rush through everything, they—"

"Can't even make it out the door because they get too horny when their boyfriend wears a tie?" Kageyama supplies.

"That is not—" Hinata starts to say, but it's as far as he gets, because Kageyama reaches out, sliding his hands down over his bare ass to yank him forward, and Hinata drops the issue pretty quickly as he feels himself sliding against Kageyama's hard, hot length. Big hands squeeze his ass, guiding his hips up into a hard roll that sends the head of his cock dragging over Kageyama's shaft, bumping up against his stomach. Hinata drops his head back and moans. "This is why I get horny. _This is why—_ "

It's because Kageyama has this _way_ of fucking, honestly, no matter how they do it or what position they're in—intensely sensual and raw, and it sticks with Hinata for days on end, he replays it in his mind until he's ready for it, wants it desperately, needs to have it again.

He feels the bottle of lube being pulled from his slack fingers, Kageyama's hands leave him briefly, before they're back, one tight under his backside in a reassuring hold, and the other sliding between the cleft of his ass, a little cold and wet, before finding his entrance to rub over it slickly, warming as Kageyama brushes over him.

"Don't tease," Hinata says, an echo, and Kageyama bites back a smile and slips a finger inside of him. _"Ah—_ " He rolls his hips again, slides up against the other man before sinking down onto his hand, eyes falling closed. His hands grip against the soft fabric of Kageyama's dress shirt. It's getting hopelessly wrinkled at this point, his sweaty hands are leaving wet marks, seeping into the cloth. He tries to widen his stance a little more, tries to make things a little easier, but the idea backfires, he's too short to sink any lower.

Kageyama moves his other hand from his ass to the inside of his thigh, and hikes it up. Hinata gasps as his position shifts dramatically, from both feet flat on the ground to one foot planted on the floor and the other with his knee high in the air, Kageyama's grip on him keeping him locked in place and firmly balanced. _Fuck,_ he feels dirty like that. His ass cheeks are spread apart, and Kageyama instantly slides a second finger inside of him and starts to move them in and out in short, fast thrusts, the noises of him working Hinata open sloppy and slick and loud enough to make Hinata go red all over. When Kageyama starts to scissor his fingers apart, stretching him, it makes Hinata shudder up against him.

"I'm—it's hard to—" Hinata stutters out, as the one leg acting as his support beam begins to shake beneath him. He needs to figure out how to relay the information that standing like a flamingo while being fingered hard and fast isn't the easiest thing in the world without actually saying it. He is willing to bet Kageyama would try to prove him wrong the next time they attempt anything.

Kageyama doesn't appear to be in a competitive mood, however—possibly because he's realized he's already won the round. Instead, he bends his knees slightly to loop one arm under Hinata's ass and lift. Hinata shouts out a startled laugh as Kageyama picks him straight up into the air before reversing their positions, turning so he can pin his diminutive boyfriend to the wall with Hinata's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Nice," he says, feeling generous with the praise, especially when Kageyama gets back to work, securing him snugly against the wall with the weight of his hips and torso, both hands under Hinata—one to support and the other to curl those long fingers inside him, massaging as deep as he can get, pulling moan after high, breathless moan out of Hinata's trembling body. Now that they're at the same level, Kageyama leans forward, locating the space right below Hinata's ear to mouth at the sensitive skin there. He licks his way downward until he's right above Hinata's shirt collar, where he bites down and starts to suck, hard, and with intent.

"You'll leave a mark," Hinata whispers.

"My bad," Kageyama says, clearly with no intent of stopping. It is the least sincere "my bad" ever uttered. He ducks his head and worries at Hinata's top button with his teeth— _his teeth._ Hinata whimpers as it comes undone, sliding open for Kageyama to run his tongue over Hinata's collarbone and high on his chest.

"Okay, okay," he gasps. "You win, I'm not patient, I really, really need you, come _on—"_

Kageyama pulls his fingers out, leaving Hinata unhappily empty as he gets the lube out of his pocket, supporting Hinata one-handed as he opens it and gets his cock slicked. There's a clatter as he simply drops the bottle this time—Hinata very much hopes it was closed—and then he grips himself in one hand, guides himself into place, and pushes up and into Hinata, steady and slow. Hinata shivers around him, against him, breathing out at the same rate, making sure he's relaxed. It's not hard. He wants this so bad, it feels like his body is welcoming Kageyama inside of it, slipping around him hot and tight and willing.

Kageyama braces one hand against the wall, still holding Hinata up with the other, and begins to move, his lips pressed together, eyes fixed on Hinata's face, his gaze hot and heavy, dark with lust, with the need to just take, take, take. Hinata's own lips slide into a smile as his eyes lid, because _yes—_ he's gotten what he wanted. He grabs that tie again and tugs Kageyama in close, gripping the back of his shirt with one hand, loving how it feels when Kageyama slides up into him with each smooth roll of his hips, dick flush against his insides, pounding him back against the wall behind them.

He loves being held up by this strong body moving against him like he weighs nothing. He loves that Kageyama is fine with skipping dinner in favor of a quick, dirty fuck in the hallway of their apartment. He loves this man.

He drags fingers up Kageyama's back, moaning, begging without words. He can feel the fabric of Kageyama's shirt bunching as he pulls it up, doesn't stop until there's warm skin under his fingers, sticky with sweat, and he can push into it, feel the give of smooth flesh and strong muscle as he claws at Kageyama's back. He wants to leave his own marks.

Kageyama pulls him higher so he can slam into him fully, his cock thrusting home, making Hinata's eyes go unfocused, his expression slackening into open-mouthed approval as Kageyama pounds against his prostate.

"Yeah," he encourages him, because Kageyama is looking at him with so much _focus,_ is so obviously intent on this, on him, on the way they feel together. "Tobio, _yeah,_ keep going—you feel amazing like this—"

"Against the _wall?"_ Kageyama asks, out of breath, still managing exasperation. Hinata doesn't know how he does it.

"In me," he tells his wonderfully clueless boyfriend. "You feel amazing in me."

Kageyama lets out a soft _"hah—",_ he grinds himself up into Hinata and doesn't slide back out, just rolls his hips up where they are and his cock rubs and rubs inside of Hinata and Hinata gasps and cries out and sees bright lights, eyes flying open wide. As his vision returns, and he blinks at nothing, dazed, Kageyama buries his face in the crook of his neck, quiet and still. He's breathing hard, cum all over the bottom of his nice shirt. Hinata squeezes his shaky legs around his waist, tightening the muscles still sheathing the other man's cock.

"Move," he says. "Come here, come here—" He slides his hands to Kageyama's face, brushing away his soft hair, which has gotten completely mussed, dark locks falling all over his forehead again. Kageyama rocks his hips slowly, letting out a soft groan, and Hinata pulls him in to kiss him, opening his mouth so Kageyama can slip his tongue inside too, unconsciously mirroring the way he moves in Hinata.

He comes with a full body shudder, it races up his legs and torso and shoulders as he rolls up into Hinata in uneven, short jerks, mostly quiet, but Hinata can feel the gasps against his mouth, the way Kageyama loses himself little by little until he's all the way _done._

They slide, with Hinata's back to the wall, until they reach the floor. Kageyama doesn't stop at a seated position, he sprawls back, hard wooden floor or no, and Hinata slowly slides off him, earning a gasp from them both. He crawls forward, until he can lie with his head under Kageyama's chin, limbs splayed out on either side of the taller man.

A blinking light catches Hinata's eye and he spots his phone, poking out of his discarded pants pocket. "Crap," he murmurs, reaching out to snag one pant leg and drag it over. He has a missed call and several unread text messages. His coworkers, wondering if he is still going to be joining them.

"We can probably still make it," Kageyama says from under him, still winded. "But I need to change."

Hinata is already typing out a text and hitting send as he muses. He shows his screen to the other man. Kageyama squints at the message.

 **7:22 PM** _  
Sooooo sorry!!! Had something rly important to do @ home!!!!! Next time!!!!!!_

The message is accompanied by an abundance of smiley face emoticons.

Kageyama snorts. "I'm 'really important', huh?"

Hinata beams at him. "The most important." He means this wholeheartedly. Kageyama blushes and mumbles something about him being a dumbass who can't keep it in his pants. Hinata decides to let this go, as it is a very true statement where Kageyama is concerned. He flops back down, laying his head against Kageyama's chest, listening to his heartbeat returning to normal.

"I'm thinking ramen tonight," Hinata mumbles.

"Izakaya?" Kageyama asks, sounding a bit like he's stifling a yawn.

"Cupboard. We have instant."

Kageyama expels a startled laugh from his lungs so forcefully, it makes Hinata bounce on his chest. Hinata grins.

Dinner, it seems, is back on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey) for editing, and RC for letting me babble words about her art :)
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
